theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquabania
]] The island homeland of the band of superheroes known as The Aquabats. Although no one seems to be sure of its exact coordinates, most evidence would point to it being located somewhere in the south pacific (In the hidden track, Playdough Revisited, the opening monologue suggests that it's located "somewhere in The Octogon"). According to the description found on the track Theme Song!, it is an idylic paradise, where people surf all day and celebrate with food all night. The inhabitants seem to be very laid back, willing to eat sand when the food runs out just to maintain the laidback atmosphere. The Aquabats are only a few of the citizens of this island paradise, which has an unknown population of apparantly similar physical features to the band. This would make the inhabitants different from most pacific islanders in that they have lighter skin pigmentation and are usually taller. The history of how the island came to be populated is unknown, but speculations of all manner have surfaced over the years. The Attack by Space Monster 'M' While the island is a perfect place for surfing and chillaxing, the pristine waters and ample comradery unfortunately attracted the attention of the infamous Space Monster 'M' some time ago. As an enemy of all things awesome and fun, the Space Monster apparently couldn't stand the fun and enjoyment that the inhabitants derived from their island home. Collecting a group of the most sinister evil doers in the world, he launched an attack on Aquabania in order to ruin the inhabitants' good time. Unable to protect themselves from such evil due to their love of peace and lack of need for an army, the inhabitants fell easily to the wrath of Space Monster 'M'. He took over the island, and while it is unknown if he currently makes use of the island as a residence, it is clear that the island is still under his influence and control. The Exodus Fortunately, during the attack by Space Monster 'M' a few of the inhabitants were able to escape the island and make it to the mainland. Using a mossy, hallowed-out log, eight (or nine) of Aquabania's finest surfers and musicians piled in and shoved off to sea, escaping the notice of the attacking Space Monster. After tossing and turning on the ocean for an undisclosed amount of time, they eventually washed up on the sandy beaches of California, dazed, hungry, and without a home. Luckily for these eight (or nine) Aquabanians, they were discovered by Professor Monty Corndog, who immediately took in these refugees and nourished them back to health. Super Heroes Hearing of the tragic tale of these Aquabanian refugees, The Professor's heart was moved with compassion, and he vowed to help them one day return to Aquabania and defeat Space Monster 'M'. At first unsure of how to go about this, the professor turned to his field of specialty - Science - for an answer to the Aquabanians' lack of fighting skills and support in their battle. Using his knowledge of chemicals and electricity, the professor endowed the refugees with superpowers in order to battle evil. He then gave them rock and roll instruments, knowing that the newly super Aquabanians could capitalize on their previous music skills to gain fans and amass an army to help in their fight against evil. The newly formed group of superpowered rockers took on the moniker The Aquabats to honor their homeland, and have been jamming and fighting evil ever since. A Call to Return The return to Aquabania, and the overthrow of Space Monster 'M', represents the ultimate goal of The Aquabats' musical career. One day, The Aquabats will have defeated enough of Space Monster 'M's underlings, and will have gathered an army strong enough to finally confront the Space Monster and return their island paradise to its previous idyllic state. When that day comes, The Aquabats' guiding mission will be complete. Category:The Fury of the Aquabats! Category:The Return of the Aquabats!